IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2019)
Posted by phtvradiosked on January 6, 2019 Schedule :Monday-Friday :4:15 am (replay) - :Mon: Bitag: The New Generation :Tue: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa :Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Thurs: Forum ni Randy :Fri: Lingkod Kapinoy :4:55 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan :8 am - Morning Kris :9 am - Duel Masters :9:30 am - Kapinoy Cinema :later :8 am - Voltes V :8:30 am - Duel Masters :9 am - Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle :9:30 am - Morning Kris :10:30 am - KapinoyLand :11 am - KapinoyLand / Double Dare Philippines :11:30 am - Luz Clarita (Philippine remake) :12:15 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :3:15 pm - The Story of a School Girl :4 pm - Showbiz Unlimited :4:30 pm - Saberkada / 13 Star: The Search for the Next Kapinoy Star :5:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? :8:30 pm - Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell / Rapunzel :9:15 pm - Rapunzel / Vampire Slayer :Mon-Thurs :10 pm - A New Leaf :10:30 pm - Let's Watch the Sunset / Sic O'Clock News :Friday :10 pm - DMZ TV Danze Party :11 pm - News Team 13 :11:45 pm - :Mon: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa :Tue: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Wed: Forum ni Randy :Thurs: Lingkod Kapinoy :Fri: Bitag: The New Generation :12:30 am - The Jon Santos Show :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Saturday :5 am - El Shaddai :6:30 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema :8 am - Eyeshield 21 :8:30 am - Sailor Moon Crystal :9 am - NBA (live via satellite) :11 am - Cooltura :11:30 am - Ask TV :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Bida si Raval :7:45 pm - Iskul Bukol :8:30 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9;30 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:45 pm - IBCinema :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Family TV Mass :7 am - What's Up Doc? :8 am - SpongBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) : 8:30 am - The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) : 9 am - Kamen Rider Build : 9:30 am - Chinatown TV : 10:30 am - Battle of the Brains (revival) :11:30 am - Hey it's Fans Day! :2 pm - Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow :3 pm - PBA :7 pm - Tasya Fantasya :7:45 pm - Born to be a Superstar :8:45 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :9:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:15 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:15 am to 1:45 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 primetime sked (1/5/19) :3 pm - Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? Marathon :5 pm - The Best of PBA: 2018 PBA Governors' Cup, August 26: Northport Batang Pier vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters :7 pm - Bida si Raval :7:45 pm - Iskul Bukol :8:30 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9:30 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:45 pm - IBCinema: The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop :IBC 13 primetime sked (1/6/19) :3 pm - Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? Marathon :4:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (episode 87 replay) :5:30 pm - Iskul Bukol (episode 91 replay) :6:15 pm - Iskul Bukol (episode 94 replay) :7 pm - Tasya Fantasya :7:45 pm - Born to be a Superstar :8:45 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :9:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:15 pm - Sunday SInemaks: Eskwela-Kwelang Reunion: The Iskul Bukol Homecoming Documentary Special :12:15 am to 1:45 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 primetime sked (1/5/19) :3 pm - Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? Marathon :5 pm - Eskwelang-Kwelang Reunion: The Iskul Bukol Homecoming Documentary Special (replay) :7 pm - Bida si Raval :7:45 pm - Iskul Bukol :8:30 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes :9:30 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:45 pm - IBCinema: Have You Ever Been in Love :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop :IBC 13 primetime sked (1/13/19) :3 pm - 2018 PBA Leo Awards :3:30 pm - 2019 PBA Philippine Cup: Opening Ceremony :5 pm - PBA: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa :7 pm - Tasya Fantasya :7:45 pm - Born to be a Superstar :8:45 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :9:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:15 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Ang Titser Kong Pogi :12:15 am to 1:45 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 sked (1/20/19) :10 am - Pacquiao vs. Broner: Return to Vegas (delayed telecast) :4:30 pm - PBA: NLEX Road Warriors vs. Northport Batang Pier :6:30 pm - PBA: San Migue Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel :8:30 pm - Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm - Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11 pm - Sunday Sinemaks: Eskwelang-Kwela Party (Iskul Bukol The 2nd Anniversary Thanksgiving Concert) :1 am to 2:30 am - El Shaddai